


Crush-Mates

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Shadowhunters Collection [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Cute Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Rejection, Sweet Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Alec Lightwood will never notice you. Or so you thought.





	Crush-Mates

“Oh-hey, Alec…I’ll get that for you”, you chuckled, holding out a bill for Maia.

“No-it’s fine”, he stated, paying for his own drinks as he carried them over to the table. “Thanks”, he said over his shoulder.

You watched as he sat down, Izzy glancing over at you and waving.

You waved back with a smile, before turning away and ordering another drink.

“Alec’s not the relationship type”, Maia pointed out-finding it painful to watch you do the same thing every night-hoping he’d finally notice.

You scowled, downing the drink in one and slamming the glass back on the counter.

“Whatever”, you hissed, paying for your drinks and grabbing your jacket before leaving, downtrodden and pissed.

Izzy watched your face fall, downing the shot, before you left the bar.

She turned to her brother, shaking her head at his obliviousness.

“I mean…would it kill you to say ‘hi’ to him?”

“To who?”

“Y/n!” she sighed exasperatedly, pointing at the window as Alec caught a glimpse of you walking away.

“I did”, he insisted, not seeing the big deal.

“Are you really that stupid, Alec?”

He stared at her, confused and slightly offended.

“He likes you!” she exclaimed, smiling softly at his shock.

“No-he doesn’t”, Alec scoffed, shaking his head and looking at Izzy like she’d grown a third eye.

“_‘How are you, Alec?’ ‘You busy tonight, Alec’. ‘Can I get you a drink, Alec’_”, Izzy droned on, watching Alec blink rapidly, before his eyes filled with understanding.

“He…he’s never said anything”, Alec reasoned, as though it would justify his ignorance.

“He’s said enough”, Izzy reprimanded, shaking her head as she leaned back in her chair. “D’you like him?”

Alec opened his mouth to deny any sort of attraction to you-after all, he was the Head of the Institute. You were a Shadowhunter who took orders from him.

Your relationship should be nothing more than that.

And yet-he couldn’t deny it, falling silent as he gazed out of the window-wondering what to do with the knowledge that you liked him-and that he liked you too.

“Hey-you ok?” Maia asked, sliding you the drink as you downed it.

“Been a long day. Lotta demons to keep track of”.

She smirked, wiping a glass as she watched you knowingly.

“You sure this isn’t about Alec?”

“Maybe just a little”, you sighed honestly. “Just gonna wallow in self-pity for a few days”.

“Listen-if he can’t realize how awesome you are-that’s his problem”.

You smiled gratefully at her, taking a sip of your drink and sitting up straight.

“I was thinking-you’ve got a whole pack of werewolves down at the Jade Wolf, right?”

“Yes-why?” she smirked, raising an eyebrow as she leant against the bar.

“You know if any of them need to…blow off some steam?”

She snorted, shaking her head as she served another customer beside you, coming back over moments later.

“I mean…I can ask”.

You nodded gratefully, needing someone to just pound the stress and rejection out of you.

“Actually-he won’t need that”.

You practically jumped out of your skin, turning around to find Alec stood behind you.

Your eyes widened as you stood, fumbling with your words as you apologized.

“Did you need something?” you asked, Alec standing as though he was about to issue an order.

“Yea-um…d’you wanna get a drink?” he mumbled in your ear, nervously glancing at Maia, who made herself look as busy as possible.

“A-a drink?”

He nodded, shuffling awkwardly on the spot as he waited for your answer.

“Um…yea-I’d love to”, you smiled.

You rolled to the edge of the bed, grabbing the clothing that had been littered on the floor and sitting up, pulling your underpants on, followed by your jeans.

Alec moved towards you, sheets barely covering his lower body as his lips met your back.

“Alec-I need to go”, you murmured, shutting your eyes as his kisses trailed higher and higher, a shiver running down your spine when you felt his stubble scratching at your neck.

“Why? You’re not on duty tonight”, he murmured, taking your earlobe between his teeth as he nibbled on it, your eyes shutting as you melted back into his chest.

“Alec…”

He pressed himself up against you, hard cock pressing up against your lower back as you turned your face, letting him plunge his tongue into your mouth.

You moaned into the kiss, dropping your shirt and turning around, finding yourself straddling him seconds later, grinding down with your jean covered ass.

Gripping his wrists, you held them above his head, leaning down to take a nipple in your mouth.

He groaned, cock twitching against you as you continued humping him.

“Hey, y/n…WHOA!”

Your head whipped around to find Clary standing in the doorway, hands covering her eyes as she turned around awkwardly.

“Sorry-I thought…training…but…I didn’t see anything”, she stuttered, leaving the room so fast she was no more than a blur.

You looked back down at Alec, his face a shade of red at the fact he’d basically been seen completely naked by Clary.

“She didn’t see anything”, you assured, jumping off the bed and throwing the covers over him, his face frozen as you smirked.

“You’re so adorable”, you muttered, leaning down and pecking his cheek, before your rushed out of the room to catch up with Clary, leaving him staring after you, cock still straining for release, but too embarrassed to move a muscle.


End file.
